zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Embodiment Of All That
Makes sense that Judy and I would have such a fondness for the holiday of lovers Every year during Valentine´s Day, we´ve shared some of our most amorous moments It´s easy to have a great day then when my wife´s the city´s best crimefighter I´ve always known you were a romantic at heart ever since you were my partner Me and my honey bunny had a great time when we went to see a romantic movie today But the moment we cherish the most today happens when we´re in our privacy You and I have come back to our home just in time when the night has fallen With the peace and quietness of Bunnyburrow, it´s perfect for me and my loved one We´ve built a nice little blanker fort for lovers in our home with several Valentine´s Day decorations There´s cozy blankets, heart-shaped pillows and a few lovely candles In the blanket fort, you lie seductively with your sultry red babydoll dress on It really looks greats on you and matches the Valentine´s Day fashion I´m all curled up around you, like a fox protecting his mate You´re in a flirty mood already as you bat your eyelashes and call me handsome Closing your fair purple eyes as I nuzzle your neck gently It´s no secret why I love treating you like a princess, Judy You have so many wonderful traits about you, my bunny most beautiful and headstrong The best one of them all is your heart so warm and caring I can hear its sounds every time I get close to you like this The smile on your face tells me you´re full of sweet thoughts My shirt is off already, so that you can nuzzle your head against my chest For a fearless cop, your touch is surely very loving and soft It´s amazing to think what the love between us has helped us achieve together We´ve become more exceptional the more we started to understand each other Both as a girlfriend and as a wife, you´ve been so kind, loyal and pure of heart All the great things you´ve done for me, I´ll never forget Just being in your loving embrace makes me feel like the happiest fox in the world That´s what I´m experiencing now as I pat the fur on your forehead I´ll be your foxy Valentine whenever you like, you don´t even need to ask The vows of love I´ve made for you, I will never break Our moment is getting more passionate as I close the curtain behind us Already in my natural state, I help you get into it too as I gently remove your nightdress We playfully roll around and tickle each other until I pounce on you You give me a sultry come-hither look and lick my muzzle too The fire in my heart engulfs me as I kiss your bunny lips with all my strength With your cottontail wagging, you get filled with the greatest bliss on earth There´s nothing I wouldn´t do to make you happy, Carrots I´ll be the wings that´ll carry you through even the stormiest of skies Just like you have given care and tenderness to me whenever needed We surrender into each other´s intimate embrace as I wrap my paws around my beloved You kiss me back as I gaze deeply into your beautiful rabbit face Thanks to you, my soul has found peace after so many lonely years Like a big soft pillow, you rest against my orange fur and hold my tail Amazing how a simple moment of affection can turn out so wonderful Of all the good things in the world family, love and kindness are what I value the most And this relationship is a great embodiment of all that. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Valentine´s Day stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Romantic fics Category:Love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:Holiday stories